The Untold Story Of: The Marauders
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Before Harry there had to be someone else. These four boys live up to a legicy all their own. With prophicies, new enimies, new loves, new pranks. This story tells the tale of the greatest friendship to ever occur. This is The Untold Story Of:The Marauder
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Story Of: The Marauders

Chapter one:The Lupins

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line.

Warnings: Swearing and violence… I'm not sure about slash.

* * *

It is not everyday that you wake up and see an owl at your window. Pecking and pecking and annoying the crap out of you. You try to wake up and remember why the hell there is an owl, a bloody bird, at your window. When a thought occurs to you. It is probably here for your mother. The resident Medi-Witch, Florina, or one of your brothers, Henri and Liam. Therefore, you sit up in your bed, before you hear your mother screaming her lungs up at you from downstairs to "hurry up, and get down there!" So you throw on your clothes and run as fast as your tiny legs will carry you down the rickety old stairs... only to realize that that freekin' owl is still pecking at your window. No, this does not usually happen to any old normal person, or normal family. However, you are not normal, you are the most un-normal person out of your whole family... you are Remus Lupin. Resident middle child of the Lupin family and werewolf. Although, that last thing there is a secret that no one can know.

Remus looked normal for the most part. His blonde hair was chopped short, still done by his mother. His eyes were a darkening blue. They used to sparkle in the light, however, they had been getting darker and darker as the days, years and months flew by. He had a slight tan due to living and working on the farm daily. Remus was short by his family's standards. Standing at 3 feet, 11 inches he was by far one of the shortest members of his large family.

His brother, Henri, was the oldest. He was currently eighteen and visiting his fiance in France... the Lupin's homeland. His hair was a golden blonde, and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He stood at 6 feet, 4 inches. Most of their family considered him one of the shortest members of the family.

Liam, the second oldest, had dark brown hair and bright, optimistic blue eyes. He was fifteen years old. Liam stood at 6 feet 7 inches, the same height as their father, John. He was currently attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was at the top of his year, and was in Hufflepuff. Liam was one of the tallest members of their ever growing family.

Serenity, Remus' younger sister by a few years, was nine years old. She had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Everyone knew she would be accepted into Hufflepuff along with Liam. Her heart was a pure as gold; she could not even watch an animal stub their toe let alone watch a person die without interfiering. People say that she is like this because of Remus' condition.

The youngest of the five, Jackline, was five years old. She was quite devious for her age and enjoyed pranking her older siblings. However, she never pranked Remus- he was her favorite brother-, he gave her wonderful ideas though, and would even help her steal their parent's wands for the spell casting. She had slightly long black hair and brown eyes.

However, as Remus trotted down their old stairs, he encountered voices coming through the kitchen doorway. He gave the door a curious look in anticipation, what was going on in there? The voices were hushed, causing the eleven year old to become even more curious. He leaned toward the entryway... and paused.

An old man sat in his seat at the table. He wore his hair all the way down to his lower back and had crystal blue eyes that were almost always sparkling. He reminded Remus of how St. Nicholus would have looked. Remus gave the old man a calculating look. He recognized him from somewhere. "Why are you easdropping, Rem?" Liam asked quietly coming up beside him. Remus jumped and gestured his hand towards the man sitting across from their parents. Liam gasped quietly. "Why's Professor Dumbledore here?" He questioned no one in particular. Remus shrugged lightly.

Professor Dumbledore was the new Headmaster at Hogwarts. Truth be told Remus wanted to know why the Professor was there as much as Liam, however, he'd never say that. It wasn't his place.

"It is necessary, however, that we put up precautions." The Professor was saying to their parents. Mrs. Lupin nodded furiously, her blonde hair flying into her tear filled, tell-tale blue eyes.

"What ever you need Albus." John said placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. He glanced toward the entryway, and Remus tucked himself back into the corner of the wall. Liam was standing next to him. John turned his gaze back to the Headmaster.

"We cannot allow the other children at Hogwarts to be harmed. Or to know where he goes once every month. Therefore, we are having a Whomping Willow placed on the grounds, there is an underground passage, leading to a Shack near Hogsmeade." The Headmaster replied kindly.

"Is this all really necessary, sir?" John asked quietly. "Can't he just coem home during that time span?"

"He cannot miss out on his studies, John." Dumbledore answered.

"If-" Everyone's gaze turned to Florina. "If this is what needs to be done in order for Remus to recieve an education, we should allow it." She had tears in her eyes, causing the lovely blue to turn into pools of unspilled water.

"Than Remus will be the first werewolf to ever attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcrat and Wizardry." Dumblefore made a motion with his hand, and a paper appeared out of thin air. He instructed the parents to sigh the document, before having it disapear into thin air.

Meanwhile, next to the entrance to the kitchen, Liam's mouth was wide open. He watched as his little brother slid down the wall in shock. Unshed tears shined in Liam's eyes, he was so happy for Remus. He had potential, extreme potential. He could finally make friends, and he would be able to keep an eye on him at all times.

Remus' eyes were unseeing, as the whole house got blurringly quiet. He voiced his first word for the whole day, one that even Liam was wondering. "Wh- what?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Untold Story Of: The Marauders

Chapter two: The Blacks.

Disclaimer- Do I look like J.K. Rowling?

* * *

Pitter, patter… pitter, patter… pitter, patter. Drip… drop… drip… drop… drip… drop. Groan… curse… throw pillow at the poor, unsuspecting, door. You know you _should_ be awake, but what would Mother care if you were a few minuets- _hours_- late? Father was probably at work already, and Regulas was setting the table- most likely- as he usually did. You sigh happily and throw off the covers, placing your feet on the cold wooden floor. You pull them back up, sharply, narrowly missing the edge of the bed as you did so. You are angry, and you are spoiled. You are, Sirius Black, the oldest member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the heir to the legendary family name.

Sirius was normal for the most part. His black hair was long enough, reaching the length of his shoulders. His eyes were a dark grey blue. He rarely ever smiled, and his face was always void of any emotion. Sirius stood at 4'5", tall for his age-eleven-.

His younger brother was nine years old. He was much like his brother in many ways. Regulas Phineas Black was the youngest member of the Black family. His wore his hair like Sirius and acted like Sirius… he wanted to _be_ Sirius. He stood at 3'4", once he hit eleven he knew he was going to be with Sirius.

Walburga Black was a woman of forty-three. Her black hair was almost always matted onto her forehead. She was a rather beautiful woman, her eyes she passed down to both Sirius and Regulas. However, no one knew how Sirius received the blue that swirled in his eyes.

Orion Black was a man of forty-five. He was the cousin of Walburga, resulting in their marriage. The two looked alike; however, his hair had forming grey hairs that would soon match his unemotional grey eyes.

Soon, Sirius was up and dressed in his usual Monday morning clothes. Black pants and a dark Slytherin green T-shirt. He hopped off his comfortable, green, bed and ran down stairs as to not miss the scrumptious breakfast that the House Elves had been up all night cooking. What was this special moment you may ask? Yes, there is a special moment for the time being, even in the Black house the House Elves did not work so hard. "There he is! Our little boy!" Walburga exclaimed throwing her long arms around her oldest son's shoulders in a tight embrace.

Orion greeted him with one of his rare smiles and a nod of his graying head. Regulas stared up at Sirius with his big grey eyes; adoration was the main thing that was showed. Sirius himself was hungry and excited for the time being. He would soon get to go the Diagon Ally with his favorite cousin Bellatrix. He smiled secretly to himself, he had the perfect prank for the two of them to use at the party later on in the day. "KREECHER!" His mother shrieked for their youngest House Elf. The blasted thing appeared in front of his 'master' and bowed down so low that he looked as if he was inhaling the floor itself. "Bring Sirius a seat, now!" Walburga ordered the disgusting animal.

"Yes, Mistress." The House Elf-Kreecher- bowed once more before disappearing in a high-pitched pop. He re-appeared in a second carrying the Black heir's seat in his grimy hands. The mahogany leather glinted from the sunlight emanating from the only window in the dinning room. As Sirius sat down in the seat he couldn't help but think that if he heard one more high-pitched pop he was going to wring the little creature's neck and plot his head on the plaque next to his grandmother…

* * *

Diagon Ally was a beautiful and sunny place if you asked Sirius. The shops looked just as Bella had described them to him in the ride over. Sirius was genuinely excited, especially when he found out that Nacarssa was coming with them. Unfortunately, Regulas had to come along. Bella introduced him to a few of her friends, Lucius Malfoy (Who looked like an over grown ferret who needed a hair cut) and Rodolphus Lestrange (Who was handsome enough, however the scar going across his jaw put Sirius off.). Just than, as he wandered into the wand shop (Olivanders) his eye caught one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Her straight orange hair was up in two braided pigtails a piece falling flawlessly into her eyes. Next to her stood someone who made his blood boil. James Potter, his head could be recognized anywhere. He scowled at the boy before marching into Olivanders his head held high like the snob he was raised to be.

"Ahh, Mr. Black." Olivanders said coming up to stand in front on his old desk. His grayish hair was all over the place, giving him a look of Albert Einstein. He smiled kindly at Sirius before reaching behind his desk. He pulled out an old wooden box, one that matched his desk perfectly. He slid open the cover (Which Sirius just noticed had the Black Family Crest on it) and pulled out an ancient looking wand. He handed it over to the young boy. "Give it a wave."

Sirius did, he expected a wave of wind, sparks, anything. However, nothing happened, except Mr. Olivander's books flying off his desk and almost out the window. Mr. Olivanders was surprised to say the least. That wand was supposed to work for all the Black heirs. So why didn't it work for young Sirius? A thought struck the old man and he took the wand out of Sirius' confused hand. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Sirius yelled at the old man as he walked off with _his_ wand. It had to be his, right? It had been passed down from heir to heir; he was next in line after his Uncle Cygnus, wasn't he?

Mr. Olivanders came back from the back room with a newer looking box. "This one I had made only a few days ago, Mr. Black." _Yeah like I care_, Sirius thought indignantly.

"How's it going in here?" Bella questioned walking into the shop with little Nacarssa. Their black hair blowing in the wind. Nacarssa's grey blue eyes shinned happily. "Do you need more money Sirius?" Bella asked confused.

Sirius shook his head, he was sure he had enough. Is that why Mr. Olivanders was demanding that he try this wand? "Try it out, Mr. Black." Mr. Olivanders insisted handing the shinning wand to Sirius.

"Might as well humor him, Siri." Nacarssa spoke up from beside her sister, her sweet voice echoing throughout the small- dust filler store. He secretly agreed, although he would never admit it, he was somewhat scared. His hand gave the wand a hesitant flick and red and gold sparks flew out of the tip. Sirius swallowed and looked down at the wand in his hands.

Mr. Olivanders was awed, to say the least. "The Ash wood wand. Ash is known to give its owner focus and is the perfect choice for charm work. In addition, it is famous for its protective qualities it is especially suited for security against even the most powerful storms (1)." Sirius closed his mouth and glanced at Bella. She was shaking her head in denial. "It's also," He turned his gaze back to the 'wise' old man. "It's also… It is also known as the wand of the 'Difference Maker.' Curious…very curious…" Sirius looked down at the ash wood wand in his hands and swallowed. It was only a wand right? It didn't mean anything did it?

* * *

**A: N- Okay, so that's chapter two. I guess I sorta lied when I said that it would take a while to put up this chapter. I am not sure if this chapter is as good as the last but I tried. **_**Next**_**: The Potters. **

_**Question**_**: Should I make this story Slash (Male/male pairing)? Please, please answer. **

* * *

**(1) That was taken from Alivan's, it's not my own words. **


End file.
